Abby
by MapleTreeway
Summary: New summary: When a Swiss girl comes to the Kingdom with her dog, how will it change the lives of the people for better or for worse? What adventures will it bring? And will Smithy finally find his soulmate? Find out by R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This story took me FOREVER to write so be kind! It's my first FanFic too. I won't DARE give you a summary you will have to read for yourself… Oh there is also some German in there too…

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except Abby…

_**Abby - Chapter 1, Abby**_

She stood there transfixed on the sight before her. _This is supposed to be my new home? What if the King does not approve? What do I do then? _

Although the answer was perfectly clear, she could not bear the thought of going back, back to her horrid memories.

Her long, brunette hair danced in the wind, so did the ragged skirt she had been wearing for the passed few months. Her soft, olive face was aglow with the thought of being the royal embroider despite the fear she hid so well. She had a strong but slim body that would almost resemble the female knight she would soon meet, except…

_Cursed hips, _Abby would always think to herself. Not today though. She would not utter a complaint about her hips today, for she was to high a spirits to be concerned about her looks.

_WOOF! WOOF! _

"Gaelic, hur auf!" Abby said. The large, coursed- haired dog reluctantly obeyed.

"Whoa… What _is_ that thing?" asked a lean boy dressed in blue.

"That is my dog, Gaelic," Abby replied. She noticed the boy's accent was different than her own, which made her self-conscious.

"Errrr…right then. Are you the Abby the king wanted?" asked the blue boy.

Abby shifted uncomfortably, "Yes, why?"

"The King sent me to get you, Abby. Now you are probably wandering why I am wearing blue, and I shall tell you. I am the Court Jester, hence the hat. You can call me…Jester."

****A/N: **That's it. That's my story…so far. Review if you want. Please no flames. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here I go again with my Author Notes . Big thanks for all those reviews and constructive advice. So with that I bring you…the Disclaimer**

**Disclaimer: I own…Abby. I DON'T own Jane & the Dragon, though. *sniff***

**_**Abby – Chapter 2, **_King Caradoc**

Jester led Abby into the castle walls.

Abby had been in castles before, while looking for work. She had been to castles along Germany's Rhine River, Sweden's southern tip, and Austria's Carnic Alps. No matter where or how pretty the castle, all she ever got was the door slammed in her face. So it wouldn't surprise her if they did the same thing to her here in England.

Jester showed her around the castle saying things like, "Over there is the forge where Jethro works. We all call him Smithy, though." And, "Over there, yes over there, is the garden where Drake works. We all call him Rake, though. Oh forgot to mention that in the kitchen is where Pepper works. No, her real name is not Pepper I just forgot her real name."

As they passed the practice yard, Abby noticed Jester shaking his head and muttering to himself as he looked up at the tower overlooking the yard.

"Something wrong," Abby asked.

"Oh no, I'm just fine," Jester replied.

Not wanting to pry, Abby went quiet the rest of the time.

They soon reached the Throne Room and that was where Jester said good-bye and wished her luck. As she walked into the Throne Room, Abby patted Gaelic absent-mindedly, saying "Good Boy."

The Throne Room was huge, bigger than the Practice Yard, in which Abby thought was big. She noticed that there was a grand old table, which Abby thought was either for eating or council meetings.

"Ahh, are you Abby?" asked a demanding but kind voice.

Abby turned around, looked up to see a King, and replied nervously, "Um…Ah…I w-would like to think so," Remembering her other travels to castles, she quickly bowed.

"Oh good, then I will have you know that I am the King, King Caradoc."

**A/N: Well hope you all like it (or love it) . **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Abby – Chapter 3**_

**A/N: Hey, I'm back. This is Chapter 3 and yes it is going to be long so bear with me.**

**Disclaimer: same - still *sniff* **

_Abby – Chapter 3, Life and Origin_

"Your Majesty," Abby bowed again.

_At least this peasant girl has some manners, better than her appearance. _The King thought silently to himself.

"You may rise. This is my Queen, Queen Gwendolyn," Caradoc said while gesturing to a lovely lady beside him.

"Queen," Abby said while bowing again.

"These are my two children, Prince Cuthbert, and Princess Lavinia," said the King once more while gesturing to his two children.

"Prince, Princess," Abby said, while repeating the bowing for each of them.

_Not bad, not bad at all._ Caradoc thought to himself.

"Abby, I can't help but notice that you have a heavy accent of some kind. Can you please tell us of your life and origin?" Queen Gwendolyn asked.

"Yes, do tell us Abby," chimed in King Caradoc.

Abby looked down and shifted uncomfortably. She hadn't ever discussed her origin or life since the accident, and she didn't ever want to. But she knew there would be a time in life when she would need to, and she figured that this was the appropriate time. She gave a brief and silent sigh, and started speaking, "I am from Switzerland, your honors. Some trouble has befallen me at the age of 10, and with respect your honors, I would rather not talk about it. Ever since then I have been to numerous castles looking for work. I have been to the castles on Germany's Rhine River, Austria's Carnic Alps, and Sweden's southern tip. I know you are probably wanted to know how I know English, and I will tell you. It is actually quite simple; I picked it up from travelers.

I have been looking for work which includes embroidering, for I am quite good at it. So far, I have been rejected at all castles.

I will not say I am poor, for I am quite rich, in my version. I have a family – which is my dog Gaelic –; I have enough money to buy food for Gaelic and me; and I have clothes on myself – ragged I know but better than nothing. That's all. Yes, there is some times where I think it would be nice to live in a house other than camping on the ground for the past 8 years.

I will not say I am unlucky, for if I was, I would be dead right now. There are times where people have betrayed me, but they probably had some explanation for it, so I forgive them wherever they are.

My family has always been poor, money wise, so that is the only way of life I know of. I do not wish to be rich for if I was, I would most likely be a mean person – which I hate to be. Not saying all are, for you are a King and Queen and so far you have been very kind. I thank you.

That has been my life so far,"

"Abby, I thought that you only had Gaelic as family," Lavinia said for the first time Abby had been there.

"Lavinia!" exclaimed the King and Queen.

Abby smiled weakly, she saw the reason why the little majesty had asked that, and – against her will – would be happy to answer. "Quite alright, she is, after all, royal. Well, little majesty, something happened 8 years ago to my first family. And…"

"What happened?" inquired Cuthbert.

"Children please!" scolded their father firmly.

Abby just looked at the ground and said, "They died."

**Well, that's the chapter. Thanks to JadeypooGypsyWoman96 and Endless Secrets *clap* for reviewing and helping me. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi. I'm back in Business Fan Fiction XD! I know it's been awhile. So here is chapter 4 of the story… Disclaimer is the same. **

**Chapter 4 – The Bold Fool **

"Children, go to your rooms immediately! Poor Abby... Having so many questions thrown at her," King Caradoc said while looking at his children and shaking his head.

"Yes Father," said his children half-heartedly.

Lavinia and Cuthbert walked down from the stage with their heads down. Soon they were out of the Throne Room, all together. "Poor things," mumbled Abby.

Abby looked back to the stage where the King and Queen were sitting. The King had a hard, sullen face, and the Queen had a face with mixed emotions - sad, angry, caring, and kind. "Well now Abby, the unfortunate news is we do not need an embroider. However, are you skilled in weaving?" the Queen asked.

"Weaving, your highness?" came the reply.

"Yes weaving. You see our weaver was very old and wants to retire from the job, now we need a new one," chimed in the King.

"Sorry, I don't know anything of how to weave," exclaimed Abby shaking her head.

The King and Queen looked at each other. "How unfortunate," they both said together.

There was an eerie moment of silence that followed. Abby just rubbed one foot against her ankle while looking down wishing this agony of waiting would be over. And the King and Queen just looked down, pondering what to do.

"Um, excuse me. I know I could lose my Jester role here in the castle from this, but it seems as if you two are having trouble deciding what to do with Abby. If I were either one of you, the answer I would've made the decision in a flash. I would've made her an apprentice of weaving, giving the old one about a year before retiring to teach Abby the skill," sang the voice of Jester, who apparently was bold enough to speak when not supposed to.

Once again the King and Queen just looked at each other gaping at what Jester just said. Abby thought he was a bold fool for what he just said, and, without meaning to, gapped at him too.

"What? It was just a suggestion. I should go," said the fool while turning on his heels to leave, after noticing everyone staring and gaping at him.

"Jester, you stay," commanded the King's voice.

"Yes, my lord," Jester said turning back around and walked to stand next to Abby.

"What would we do without you Jester?" asked the Queen.

"And from it, you will have the rest of the day off," said the King.

Jester just gapped. "You mean it?" squeaked Jester.

"Of course, now go before we change our minds," joked the King.

"Yes, your majesty. Thank you," said he while backing away before running off screaming, "Yes!"

Their attention turned back to Abby. "Well, I guess it's settled. You will begin your apprenticeship tomorrow, Abby," said the King. "In return you get food; housing will come later once you finish your apprentice time."

"T-thank you your majesty," stammered Abby.

"Well now, go get yourself and that nice dog of yours a place to sleep and rest in the village."

"Y-yes your honor. One question, when I come to learn the art of weaving, may Gaelic come too?"

"Only if he doesn't cause mischief." replied the King.

"Oh he won't. Would you like to pet him?" asked Abby while stroking the back of her so-called dog.

"Oh delightful," squeaked the King as he and his wife rose from their chairs to come to pet Gaelic.

Abby knelt down to Gaelic's ear and whispered, "Nicht beisen." In response Gaelic licked her, which never failed to make Abby giggle.

The King and Queen soon knelt down beside Gaelic, who started sniffing them before licking. Caradoc's sullen face quickly turned to look like that of a boy, a surprised, amused, joyful boy at that. Abby finally felt at home for the first time in eight years. _This is my fate and through all the hard-ships I had, it only led me to this nice castle. _Abby thought as she watched the King and Queen pat and pet Gaelic with content.

**A/N: Yeah, I know it's not the best, but oh well. I think I write love triangles and tragic romance or regular romance better than happy stuff. I don't know I'm goofy like that (I'll probably fit very well with the Twilight section). Do you see what I see? OMG! Could it be? Why yes! A review button :P. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This chapter takes place a year after she became the Royal Weaver. This makes it 2 years into the future. You know I am really thinking of stopping this story. I need at least 3 reviews to keep me at it. **

**Disclaimer: How in the WHOLE UNIVERSE would I own JatD? I do own Abby's family and her though. **

**Chapter 5 – He just simply couldn't say those three words…**

It was a hot, sweltering day in the Kingdom. The sun was in the middle of the back of the sky, and was raining down foolish fury of heat. Nobody in the Kingdom could work so the King ordered a rest day for everyone to keep them from not catching Sun Stroke.

"Whew, what a hot day; if it ever gets hotter than this so help me I will go back to Switzerland," Abby exclaimed while drinking some water in the kitchen.

"I don't know how Rake could work that long in the garden. He's going to faint soon," replied the cook shaking her head.

Abby smiled. It was clear through out the Castle that Rake would die for his garden – and Pepper

although he never admitted it. "Want me to get him?"

The cook turned to face her, hands on her hips, "I would be most grateful."

Abby smiled and walked out the kitchen and into the garden where Rake was working. Sweat was beading off his forehead in a way that reminded Abby of her late older brother Fritz.

She had often watch Fritz do his chores when he was still alive. Abby would always be fascinated by the way his arms would move up and down in rhythm when he was milking the family's cow. Abby pushed the thought from her mind to not find tears she had already cried.

"Hello!" Abby said cheerfully which made Rake jump.

"Hi." He said plainly back.

"You know you are going to catch Sun Stroke like that. Pepper wants you in the kitchens so you could cool off. I heard she has a surprise for you," she said with twinkling eyes.

Rake turned around to face her. They made eye contact which made Abby blush and break the gaze. Rake raised his eyebrows in alarm.

"Really, s-she has an s-surprise for me?" He sputtered.

Abby just nodded smile so broad on her olive face. And off Rake ran to the kitchens. "I wouldn't run you lovesick fool!" she called after him. He just waved her off and shot her a glare.

Once Rake reached the kitchens, he saw Pepper with her back turned against him. Rake swallowed not once but twice. "Hello!"

Rake jumped at Abby's voice. "How-how do you walk so _fast_?"

"Easy. Have you not remembered that I was a traveler looking for work before I came here?"

Rake shook his head and said, "Just don't do that again."

Abby shrugged. "No promises or swears Drake."

Rake scowled.

Abby leaned close to him and whispered; "Well now someone clearly needs to propose."

"What?"

Abby shrugged and replied, "Well from what Jethro tells me, you two have been together for quite some time now."

Rake gaped at her. _How could Smithy tell her this? Sure they are courting but she doesn't need to know everything! _He thought.

"Have you two ever told each other 'I love you'?" Abby asked breaking his trance.

Drake rubbed his neck and whispered in a mumble, "No… not really."

Abby raised an eyebrow – which made her look intimidating to Rake. "'No…not really.' Come now! Get the King's permission like Jester did for Jane! And look at them now, happily married! And to think they have only to court for a year when you and Pepper are still courting for – well – six years. That is sad, Rake really sad."

"Don't take me down Guilt Lane Abby. Besides Smithy hasn't done that to you either."

Abby frowned. "That is different Drake; we have only been courting for three months. Surely you can't marry in three months!"

He just rubbed his neck with one hand while Abby did the unthinkable in Rake's opinion. "Pepper I got Rake for you and he wants to tell you something!"

Pepper turned around a knife in hand and looked at Drake quizzically, "Oh really? What is it?"

Rake shot Abby a quick glare and scowl while seeing her beam with radiance. He walked to Pepper and said, "Um, well, I, um, love…" He just simply couldn't go on. He simply couldn't say those three words…

Pepper batted her eyelashes slightly and looked at him in a way full of fondness. "Yes Rake?"

"I love your cooking!" He said hastily and as soon as those words came out he kicked himself mentally.

Abby slapped her hand to her face with frustration. _The coward! _Abby screamed in her head. Pepper showed disappointment for a second then looked into his eyes strangely in which Rake had never seen before. "Well, um, thank you Rake." She said before turning around to dice turnips further and adding, "Oh and you can help yourself to some water too."

He just nodded behind her back and turned around to get some water and say something to Abby who apparently was not there. He sighed.

A-A-A-A-A

Abby was walking over to Gaelic's favorite shady place in the castle, which was under a tree in the Practice Yard and in view of the Forge.

"Gaelic," Abby cried.

Her three year old dog perked his big ears up and came to her with grace. Trotting with his tongue out, he looked like a thirsty wire-haired wolf. Abby giggled. She crouched down and held her arms out to welcome him to her and give him a hug. Right about to jump into her arms like he usually did, Gaelic dropped to the ground with exhaustion and heat. Abby ran to him full of worry.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm BACK! I forgot to mention Smithy, Rake, Jester, Gunther, and Abby are all 20 which makes it that Jane and Pepper are 18. **

**Disclaimer: N.O.T.H.I.N.G!**

**Chapter 6 – To rescue a family member**

"Pepper, do you have any spare water?" Abby asked the cook.

Pepper turned around. Strands of hair fell from her loose braid, her apron full of powder, face red, she was a mess. But Abby figured that's how you look like while you cook – well more like that's how you look when cooking for the whole entire castle. Abby was on the verge of asking to take over so she could have a break. "No why?"

Abby groaned. _How am I supposed to save Gaelic when I can not find water? _She thought. _I can not bear losing another family member. _She put her hand to her head in frustration. "What is wrong Abby?"

Abby waved her off with disappointment. "Nothing it is just…something happened to Gaelic that is all… nothing to be concerned about."

Pepper just put her hand to her mouth, her eyes wide with shock. "He did not… did he?"

Abby just shook her head, her own strands of hair falling from her sloppy bun that she pulled on top of her head – she had learned how to make a bun from her mother who always wore one. "I will just go to the Creek… it is not far from here." She turned to leave and head to the Creek when she bumped into Gunther.

"Oh, hello! Now goodbye!" She said hurriedly which only left Gunther to look at the hurried, running, Abby.

Once Abby reached her stuffy room she shared with Gaelic, she looked around for her bucket that she used to hold the threads. Finding it, she dumped everything that was in it onto the floor and clutching it to her chest; she raced out the door to the direction of the Practice Yard. She did not want to believe she was too late, she could not believe that.

Abby ran full of worry to check on Gaelic before going to the Creek. Once beside him, she dropped down to her knees panting while she put her hand to his heart. It was beating rather fast and she shook her head at it causing more of her brunette hair to fall from her bun.

"Hello? Abby?" Smithy asked.

Abby jumped at his voice then relaxed. Without turning to look at him she said, "Hello Jethro."

"What happened?"

Abby did not think it was necessary to tell him and make a big deal out of it so she asked, "Can you watch Gaelic for me while I go and get some water for him please?"

Jethro furrowed his brow at this. "Why?"

Abby rolled her eyes then turned to him. "Please?"

He studied her, her face flushed with red, hair in an untidy bun with a few strands falling, sweat beat off her forehead, her hand stroking her large dog's coarse hair, and her eyes were a play of emotion all of which he could not understand.

"Alright."

She gave him a small smile then moved out of the way so her sweetheart could take her place. She grabbed her bucket then started running off. Jethro watched her go than put his hand to Gaelic's heart it was beating way to fast. His eyes widened in surprise. _He has Sun Stroke! Why did Abby not tell me this? _Jethro looked down at the helpless, panting victim of the dreadful stroke. He bit his lip and shook his head in pity.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. Going back to school really does take it out on you and your time. Its funny how time works, don't you think? You can't rush Time, but Time can rush you. Anyway, so sorry for the wait and late update, I also 'borrowed' a few lines from HP and changed them, sort of. **

**Chapter 7 – the Dog, the Witch, a Secret, and a Little Girl**

Hauling water up the steep slope in the hurting, life-threatening heat was not Abby's cup of tea, even if it was to help. But it had to be done; she just did not want to see another Death. Especially her faithful companion Gaelic, who never complained, always stuck by her.

How she longed to just reach into her apron pouch and just take out her oak wand. The oak wand with so many designs on it, but they were all remarkable. Abby's favorite was the design with Merlin's Sign on it. Yes, she knew she was a witch and she knew that that would be very reckless but it was for a good cause….

_Nein! Did you forget that you are in mortal company? It got you in trouble enough already! Or have you forgotten what a powerful and feared a wand was in a regular human eyes was? _Sneered a voice inside Abby's head, and as hard as she tried ridding it, it stayed. She was so busy arguing with herself she didn't see something lying in the road.

Then she tripped over a stone.

And water fell out from the bucket.

Suppressing a curse, she got up to look into the now empty bucket only to see a small amount left. She closed her eyes and pointed her face to the sky hoping that if she would turn her head back down it would be still full. Turning her head down, her wish was a waste and she rolled her eyes at the empty bucket.

_Dramatic Measures must be taken right about now, Abby, Dramatic Measures._ She thought taken the wand out. It was even more magnificent n the sunlight, each delicate figured mark shone in an effortlessly gleam, and it seem to whisper, "_Nimn mich, Nimn mich._" Use me, Use me. For it had not been used for a few good, long months. As it was, Abby's soul crushed when she thought she heard the begging whisper with a touch of blame. Her blame.

She shook her head vigorously and put the wand to the bucket and whispered words so hushed not even a person standing a meter away could hear her. The wand obeyed making water stream gently out of its tip and flow into the bucket. The Witch smiled.

"FREAK!" someone shouted.

Abby's head whipped up to look only in the face of Jane's angry and surprised face.

"FREAK!" Jane shouted again. "YOU ARE A FREAK ABBY! I AM GOING TO TELL SMITHY YOU FREAK!"

Abby felt blood drain from her smooth, sweaty, olive face; she was sure her eyes looked hurt. "That is not very nice."

"Well it is the truth. You and all the others, _freaks_. That is what you are. NOW MAKE IT STOP!"

Abby felt tears well in her eyes as she said the next words, "Well I cannot help it if you are normal!"

"MAKE IT STOP!"

"NO! Gaelic needs it, or have you forgotten how to care? Oh wait; you never did care, did you? Well I feel for Jester than."

"MAKE IT STOP YOU WITCH!"

"Ah, thank you for the compliment, but I feel very upset at you to take it lightly."

"MAKE IT STOP!" Jane was in her face, with her eyes darting at the wand half crazed.

"No."

"YES!"

"Not everyone is fool enough to fall down at your knees worshiping each and every action or word you say, Jane! I am not a fool, therefore I am not going to do what you say nor will I be blinded! You cannot command me or my actions, only the King and Merlin can do such a deed. You are just a pig-headed knight who is selfish, cruel, stubborn, short-tempered, and has such a big ego no one dares to confront it! You think that everyone should follow you and what you do, well I have information, Jane: Not everyone likes you or what you do. In fact, the majority of what happens ends up with you making people apologizing for the wrong-doings that you have committed. Wrong-doings that you, and only you, have done." Abby looked at the taken-aback knight in satisfaction, "So I want to ask you, do you ever have a guilty conscience?"

Jane swallowed before speaking in such a shaky voice that Abby could barely make out the words, "I-I-I a-a-am going to-to tell Je – I mean Smi-Smithy – that you-you are-are a Witch. Tha-that should talk some sense in-into y-you."

The 20-year-old laughed. "What good will that do?"

The 18-year-old red-head shook her head and ran toward the Castle.

A-A-A-A-A

"How is he?" Smithy jumped at her voice.

Turning around, he saw his sweetheart with most of her hair let loose and to her hip coming out of the bun she tucked in tightly each day, her shirt was muddy and her skirt was drenched, she held a bucket filled to the brim with water, and a stick. _A stick? Why would she want a stick? To play with Gaelic when he aroused? _He thought. Then, as he looked closer, he saw it had markings on it. _A wand? A __**wand**__? No, it is only a stick, correct? _ Abby noticed him looking at it and quickly hid it from his view.

"How is he?" She repeated.

"Barely alive, you have the water?"

She nodded eagerly tucking her wand in the apron pouch. Abby took a step back, determination on her face and was lifting the bucket up to splash when Smithy guarded her way. "Hold on, when you splash, make sure you save some water in it for him to drink."

Abby nodded once again and lunged with the bucket making the cool water rain down onto the dog but stopped when she thought that it was enough.

"What was that stick you were carrying with you for?"

"Would you think me different if I were…unusual?"

"No, but how would you be different?" He asked looking at her.

"Everything," was her reply. Abby was still avoiding eye-contact with him when they both knelt down beside Gaelic.

Smithy saw Abby gently touch the dog's ragged, wired grey coat carefully with care and stroke it soothingly. He saw her look into the distance off toward the mountains. He saw her eyes zone out and focus abstractedly into somewhere. He saw her tilt her head a little and place the hand not stroking onto her cheek. "Abby?" he asked.

Abby did not reply, but kept staring off into the distance. She could not hear him, so he figured. Sighing, he guessed she was thinking of where she came from. _But I do not know where she came from. No one but the Royal Family and she know, and they have kept that secret very well. But what if I can persuade her to tell me maybe then I could know…. _He thought silently to himself.

He stayed beside her for a while in the sun. It beat like a drum, time, the sun, the silence.

About to fade off into the daydreams, he heard a murmur, "Nein, nein, nein, nein! Gaelic, Gaelic, bitte." Startled, he looked at the now-leaning Abby.

"What is the matter?"

She jumped at his voice and said with water-filled eyes, "He has gone to sleep. Gaelic has gone to _sleep_!"

"Let him sleep. He needs to rest."

Abby stood up swaying; she looked so unstable to Smithy it hurt. "No! No, you do not understand! He has gone to _sleep_, Jethro – _sleep_!" her voice cracked.

"Let him rest," he was so confused. If he was asleep than why did Abby look so distraught?

His courter just shook her head and wiped her eyes with her hand. "You do not understand anything. All of you are the most ignorant fools."

"Excuse me?" He asked clearly upset and took a step forward to her.

Abby retreated and glared, "Sleep – sleep. Jethro, please – just think. Sleep is what he has gone into. The Realm of the Dead." She picked up the bucket and poured the rest of the contents onto the sleeping hound and ran away.

_Sleeping? Realm of the Dead? Death? Gaelic….. _He thought standing over the dog.

It gave a sigh. _A sigh, he is not in the Realm after all…._

A-A-A-A-A

The evening meal was unusually quiet. Abby did not even eat. She just stared down at her plate wishing it away.

She re-did her hair into a braid, and she changed into a dress before washing the clothes that she had worn before. The dress was her mother's old one. It showed a meadow lark on the side of the bottom a few inches above the hem, the lark was surrounded by a pale color along with a few flowers. Everyone but Jane had said the dress complemented her figure and made her even more pretty; Abby would give a weak smile and say a thanks.

But it was not then, it was now. Especially the smirking Jane who watched her with such contempt Abby wanted to smack it off her face.

"Everyone," Jane started easing the ill silence, "I know something about Abby that none of you know." Jethro, Rake, Pepper, Gunther, and Jester looked up while Abby shrank back.

"And what may that be?" Jethro asked.

The knight smiled broader, "She is a witch!"

"Nonsense dear Jane. Abby is just a foreigner like me." Jester said with a smile. "But now that you do mention it, we do not know much about you, Abby. Can you share with us your history?"

Abby saw all the expecting looks around the table. She did not want to disappoint them, far from it. But she did not want to share her memories either. They were just so terrible, so terrible. _Dramatic Measures…._ "Do you want to hear a story of a little girl?" she asked.

Jester looked at Jane, then at everyone else in disbelief. "Why would you want to tell a story of a little girl?"

Abby repeated even sterner and sat upright in the most dignified way she knew how. "Do you want to hear a story of a little girl?"

"No! We want to hear your story!"

"Well, I have no story! So if you want to hear one I can only tell you the story of the little girl!"

"Than tell it." said Pepper calmly looking at her.

"Alright," Abby said. "_There once was a little girl - a very young girl at that. She was about 10 years and she lived with her family. The little girl had a brother named Fritz, a sister named Mandy, and a younger brother named Sebastian…"_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys and girls and peoples! Um… where to begin?**

**It may seem bad right now; this is not your average or normal Author Note.**

**No, it is a note explaining that I, MapleTreeway, have now discontinued my story Abby.**

**Therefore, as of today, it is over… Done! Finished!**

**I feel as if no one is reading, which is FINE because I write for PLEASURE **_**not **_**REVIEWS.**

**I do not know if this is temporary Discontinue thing, or if it's permanent. **

**No, this is not a "Woe on me" A/N; it is simply what my fourth sentence said it is. **

**And so I take my leave with two truthful lines in which I made up:**

You cannot rush Time, but Time can rush you.

And you cannot change Fate, but Fate can change you.

**~MapleTreeway**


End file.
